Small environment isolation chambers or, as they are more commonly called, glove boxes, are extensively used in research, industry and medicine to facilitate the hand manipulation of an object of one sort or another within an isolated environment. To enable manipulation of the object within the chamber, rubber gloves are normally provided projecting into the chamber enclosure with their sleeve ends sealed around an opening through a wall of such enclosure. The gloves provide, in effect, a continuation of the chamber enclosure wall and separate not only an operator's hands extended through the opening from the interior of the enclosure, but also keep the ambient atmosphere and glove box air segregated. The chemicals handled within a glove box are often hazardous. This invention increases the operational safety of the glove box by reducing the potential for exposure during waste handling.